Broken Hearts
by KylieStabler
Summary: Meet Avery Stabler she is Kathy and Elliots daughter. What happens when Avery gets in a fight with Kathy and she goes to Elliot's house to see Olivia with her Dad.. Find out in my new story Broken Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Avery POV **

**Music boomed from my older bothers room, laying on my bed trying to study for my Math test tomorrow I had my text book in my lap, my high lighter in my right hand outlining the things I needed to work on, and then I have my notebook on my bed with all the math problems filled out. Having that loud music blasting isn't gonna help me study. Slamming my book shut and standing up I ran out my door and walked to my brothers room witch was across the hall from mine, which I hated. Banging my fist against his door I yelled "Dickie" I yelled still banging on the door, the door opened and I saw my 18 year old brother Dickie "WHAT" he yelled I pushed my way threw him and his door "HEY" he yelled I ran over to his stereo hitting the off button. "What do you want" he asked angry that I turned off his 'quite time' that is what he calls it we call it 'Turn that dang music down'. **

**"I am trying to study for a huge test I don't need your music screaming in my ear the whole time" I snapped he rolled his eyes at me "Don't you have dance in 30 minutes" I nodded and passed him "Dickie" I turned back to him he groaned "What" he said in his grumpy annoyed voice "Your taking me" smiling I turned and skipped back to my room "WHAT" he yelled I laughed and walked in my room and closed my door. I love my brother but he gets on my nerves like I get on his. **

**Hi my name is Avery Stabler I have light brown hair,brown eyes, not that tall medium size. My mother is Kathy Stabler and father is Elliot Stabler my parents are divorced my Mom thought that my Dad was having an affair with his police partner Olivia Benson who I like Mom not so much. Dad well, I barley see him if I do it is huge to me,Dickie doesn't talk to him at all my sisters do Kathleen,Maureen,and Lizzie who all left for college except Dickie and Lizzie. They are Seniors in High School I am an 8th grader. Since it almost summer I graduate and move onto High School.I am 14 years old. **

**I changed into shorts, and baggy shirt that said EAT,BREATHE,SLEEP,DANCE with a tank under that. Grabbing my dance bag I walked downstairs to see Mom making dinner and her boyfriend Paul, who I hated of course he just creeps me out he looked at and smiled "Hey Avery" I faked smile at him I leaned against the kitchen counter "Mom is Dickie taking me to dance" I asked she sighed and shook her head walking over to the fridge and opening it "No Paul is Dickie is grounded and I don't trust him giving him the keys to my car" she replied and turned back to me she had carrots in her hand "Ohh okay that is fine" I lied do not want to ride in a car with him. **

**"Well yall better get going" I sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and put in my bag "Bye Mom" I said and walked out my house and ran to the car it was gray and dark out, Paul unlocked the car he got in the driver seat I got in the passenger seat next to him. The ride there was silent and I was glad he didn't try to talk cause I didn't want to talk to him what so ever. When he pulled in at the park n lot he stopped at the entrance I unbuckled my seat belt "Bye Paul Thanks" as I gripped the car door handle when,his hand slipped on my upper thigh I gulped "It was my pleasure" a chill came down my spine and pushed his hand away I got out of the car and ran inside. **

**He never did anything like that to me turning to see if he was gone and he was I thanked God he was. "Avery" I heard my friend Carrie say I whipped my head to the right to see her walking up to me she was tall,blonder hair, blue eyes, and pale. She was one of my good friends "Hey Carrie" I walked up to her and hugged her she hugged back pulling back we waited for Mrs. Jane to come get us for class while we did we talked about how we are both doing the same dance camp for summer which is in a month. **

**When dance ended I stunk bad from all the sweat from dancing I had to ride home with Paul again as I got in the car,he smiled at me "How was dance" he asked I buckled my seat belt he drove away from the park n lot.**

**"Fine" I replied he nodded I looked out the window I was so uncomfy with him in a car, "So do you always look so pretty when your done with dance" he was freaking me out a lot I ignored him and he chuckled, "Well why you so quite?" I shifter in my seat looking out the window still.I really wanted to be anywhere but here right now I would rather be studying in my room with Dickie's music blasting from his room "Come on I know you wanna talk.. right?" his right hand slipped back but on my lower thigh. "Stop it!" I pushed his hand away again he started laughing, "You know you look nothing like your Mom" when we were at a red light I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt and put my bag in the back. I tried moving back there but he grabbed my waist, pushing me back in the seat hitting my head against the window. **

**"Owww" I moaned he smiled "Ohh poor little Avery" he said, I felt the car take off,my vision was blurry for a second but then turned normal. We pulled in the driveway of my home he turned the car of looking at me "None of this happened" I glared at him he just smiled "Don't worry I won't tell" he laughed and got of the car, soon I did we walked inside to smell some steak. Losing my hunger for the food I went upstairs to finish studying after about 15 minutes Mom came in "Why aren't you at dinner" she asked I put my book in my backpack along with my highlighter and notebook "Avery" she said in a mad voice "What" I snapped at her turning to her, she looked taking back at me "What is the matter with you" she yelled at me rolling my eyes I ignored her. **

**"AVERY STABLER" she yelled at me "WHAT" I screamed back at her she got angry more angry then I have ever seen her, "I don't want Paul here anymore" I said in a low voice she turned to me with rage in her eyes "Why he is more of a father to you then Elliot" I glared at her and clenched my jaw she shrugged "It is true" I rolled my eyes. **

**Dickie's POV **

**Hearing Avery and Mom fighting at the table I hated it, thats all they do is fight now of days is fight and over stupid things, but I knew it was because Avery missed Dad bad. She used to wake up crying and I would go sleep with her to calm her down, she had dreams of never seeing Dad,or never saying goodbye then moving,and then the worst him dying. The next thing I heard was her door slam and Avery came down crying her cheek was red she was hiding it but I could tell Mom hit her across the face. Bolting for the front door she ran outside. **

**Mom came down a few seconds later "You hit her" I yelled and stood up from the table she looked at me "Don't bring your self into this Dickie" shaking my head I ran for the door I opened it and took my step outside "You can't leave your" I slammed the door. Looking down each street I saw her running to my left "Avery" I yelled she didn't stop running she just kept going I saw a cab drive down the road it stopped by her. She got in the back seat "AVERY" I yelled the cab took off. Rain was pouring by now and I was drenched "Dammit" I cursed and kicked the puddle of water, the thought of never seeing her again came in my head memories also.**

**The first time I taught her how to throw a baseball,how to shoot a basketball, then when I taught how to ride her bike with out training wheels, tears formed in my eyes and sunk to the concrete road that was wet and the water pouring on me. She was My Annoying,Lovable,Beautiful,Amazing Dancer,Little Sister. If anything happen to her I would die. **

**When I got back home Mom was gone with Paul, that made me happy walking up to my room I took my wet clothes off when I went to the bathroom there was a note on the mirror Avery's handwriting I took it off and opened it fast**

_Dear Dickie,_

_I am fine I promise I just want to go see someone okay. I promise to be back by morning and if I'm not...Well call Dad. _

_I know you might hate me but I will tell you everything when I get back and Kathy and Paul wont be home for a week._

_They are going somewhere they never said where. _

_I love you with all my heart Avery. S_

**Starring at the letter with my face blank I blinked "Ohh Avery" I groaned.**

**Avery POV**

**I knocked on my Dads door,I ran my hair threw my wet hair that I got walking in the pouring rain "Hold on" I heard a familiar voice say then Olivia opened the door she gasped when she saw me "Avery are you okay" she asked before I could answer I saw Dad with out a shirt on come out from behind the door, Couldn't believe it...Mom was right about them having an affair I just didn't want to believe it and now I knew the truth. "Avery what are you doing here" I shook my head having tears form in my eyes he saw my cheek where Mom slapped me "What happen to you" he was about to walk of the apartment when I started walking away "Avery" he said loudly. **

**Thats when I ran to the elevator and the door was open I jumped in and hit the lobby button it closed,I sunk down on my knees crying I didn't want to believe it a loud sob escaped my lips. When the elevator hit the lobby I got up and ran out of the building. The cold rain hit me again when I walked out looking in the road no cars I sighed and ran in the alley way next to the apartment and hid there, getting my phone from my pocket I called Dickie and told him everything he told me to stay where I was he was gonna come get me. Dad called me at least 3 times I didn't answer. **

**Dickie came and got me he didn't say a word to me I could tell he was angry at me right now, when I got home I took shower and went to bed Dickie was really,really mad at me. And it ate me up. **

**Okay sooo tell me what think...please please review. ;) XOXOXOXOXO Kylie**


	2. Let the Fight Begin

**Avery POV **

"I love the way you lie" I shot up from my bed hair in my face,morning breath, and sleepy in my eyes. Being able to open my eyes I saw Dickie over by my radio leaning against my wall, and my radio blasting my music from my radio this is usually how he wakes me up every morning sadly. 'Love The Way You Lie' was on the radio,he turned it down a little thank goodness I groaned and stuffed my head back in the pillow he laughed at me "You gotta get up!" he said and I heard him walk across my room and sat on my bed. "Why?" I asked him and sat back up rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands, he smiled "We have school" I stuck my tongue at him he smiled and laughed. He gently took my chin and turned it to the riight "Mom gave you a bruise" I huffed and took my chin back "Make up is the best" I said and sunk down in my sheets.

"Get dressed" he demanded me and jumped off my bed walking to the door he then turned to me "And don't wear shorts it is supposed to rain" I laughed at that getting out of bed, he closed the door behind him I walked over to my closet and decided to wear a black and red checker board lose tank,skinny jeans,black converse slim, and then a black leather jacket. Looking in my mirror I saw the bruise it was purple,and blue I touched it and hurt I flinched under my touch. After doing my make up,and doing my hair I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. As I was walking into the kitchen I saw Lizzie eating breakfast sitting on a stool by the bar she looked up at me "Morning Avery" I smiled and sat at the bar on the stool,she took a bite of her cereal "Dickie told me what happen last night" I sighed and put my arms on the bar. Last night she went over to her friends house and came home this morning.

"He did.." I said she took another bite from her cereal while nodding, Dickie came in and jumped up on the bar turning he grabbed an apple taking a bite of it. "Well you look happy" I said while leaning back in the chair,he smirked and stuck his arms out "Hey Mom is gone a long with Paul..it is going to be a wonderful week" he took another bite from his apple,Lizzie laughed and got up taking her bowl with her walking around the bar to the sink and pouring the rest of the milk in the from her bowl.

"Okay we better get going" Lizzie said I nodded and got up Dickie jumped off the counter in front of me "Yo" Dickie pulled on my arm I stopped " Yes" I asked smirking at him "You didn't eat breakfast" he said and turned back to the counter turning he handed me an apple and took a bite of his. "I'm not hungry" I took it still not hungry, "Eat it" rolling my eyes at him I picked my backpack up as I dragged my self to the front door I thought of what happen last night. My father with Olivia , thought Olivia would never do something like that and same with Dad I hated them both now.

Dickie drove me to my school I waved good bye to them and walked in school right as the bell rang, walking to my locker I unlocked the locker and grabbed my English book and walked to class. The day was very boring I just wanted to go home and lay in bed and not get out of bed for days, during lunchtime I just got a water and a fruit cup I walked over to my friends who I don't have one class with sadly. The girl with short brown hair,brown eyes,tan and tall was Alex she was my best friend and I would trust her with my life, and then there was Kenneth who is also my best friend he has shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes.

"Hey Avery" Alex said and and looked at me smiling, taking the chair next to her I sunk down in it "Hey.. so how is school so far" I asked him Kenneth smiled and took a bite of his pizza, putting it back down on the plate he replied with

"Well I get detention with cause he told me to be quite when he turned I flicked him off but..he has eyes in the back of his head so he saw" I chuckled at him and sat up and grabbed my water, unscrewing the cap I took a cold slip from the bottle.

"Yeah laugh it up" Alex and I laughed at him he picked up one of Alex's tatter tots and threw them at us

"Stop it" I said while laughing as he finally stopped and I uncovered my face Alex laughed and looked at me she then touched my right check and it hurt she touched me where my bruise is. "What happen" she asked me and took her hand back and rubbed it against her finger she had the makeup on her hand "Bathroom" she said and took my hand "NOW" she demanded. Dragging me out of the cafeteria she walked me me in the girls room then looked under the stalls to see of anyone was there, nobody was in there turning to me she looked worried and sighed.

"What happen this time" I sighed and leaned against the stalls looking down at my feet,putting my hands in my pockets "Paul tried hitting on me..I told Kathy I didn't want be living with him she got mad and slapped me" I brushed my hair out of my face. Looking at her she had tears in her eyes "Ohh Avery" she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me I hugged her back, we pulled away from the hug she looked at me "You have to tell a teacher" she tried walking out of the bathroom "No no no" I ran in front of her she sighed "Why?" she asked me I looked her in the eye.

"The school will contact NYPD SVU" she rolled her eyes "Your mother is beating you don't you get that" she yelled but being very quite, I nodded "Yes I get that but" she stuck her pointer finger at me "Your Dad never laid a hand on you" I rolled my eyes "No but I finally found out that my Dad did cheat on Kathy...with Olivia" her eyes got wide "How" she asked me.

"After the fight I took a cab to his apartment to see Olivia there and" I sighed "My dad had his shirt off" she looked down on the floor "Don't worry" I shrugged "I'll try" she laughed at me, turning I unzipped my backpack and grabbed my cover up walking over to the mirror the bruise got more purple then it was earlier, looking down at the make up I put some on my fingertips and being very careful rubbed it against my right cheek. When I was done I washed my hands and put my make up back in my bag.

"Hey there is a party tonight" Alex said I smiled and looked at her from the mirror, "Really" I asked she laughed "I knew you were gonna go" I laughed and turned to her leaning against the sink, "Well are you going" she nodded "And Kenneth" I nodded. "Well I am going..." I said and pushing off the sink, walking to the door Alex behind me "Please come over I need to figure out what I am going to wear" she smiled.

"Been there done that" we walked out of the bathroom,as the bell rang "Okay well I have to get to class" I said I hugged her she hugged back "See ya at that end of school on the steps" I nodded "Yeah" we pulled away. Turning I walked to Math.

Alex and I walked out of school as sat on the steps "You told your mom right" I asked she nodded "Yeah she said it was fine but I have to get my clothes so my Mom will pick me up and then drop me off at your house" I nodded. My phone rang looking at my caller ID DIckie's name came up, I hit the green button and put it to my ear and said "Hey where are you" I asked "Ummm I got some bad news" I raised my eyebrows "What" I asked him he chuckled "Well umm Dad came by the school asked if he could pick you up I said no then we started fighting then he left" I scuffed and scratched my head "Okay.. so what does that have to do with me" I asked he laughed "He wanted to talk to you and...he wanted to pick you up from school" my eyes grew and "How long ago was that" I asked him angry "Ummm about 10 minutes ago" I stood up and looked down the street I didn't see his car. "Get in your car and get over here cause and I don't wanna ride home with him" he hung up.

"Hey my mom is here got to go see you in a hour" Alex ran down the steps of the school. When I walked up the steps to walk in the school I heard "AVERY" I turned to see...My the fight began.

"Crap" I muttered he motioned his hand to come down to him, I huffed and walked down to him, I felt anger in each step I took down to him when I walked up to his car he smiled at me "Hey sweetie" he ran around the car and kissed my head I rolled my eyes "Hi" I said and crossed my eyes over my chest.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't" I said with anger in my voice

"Yes we do" cocking my head to the side I scuffed

"What so you can tell me your not sleeping with Olivia" his face became angry I just smirked "." rolling my eyes at him walking past him getting in the car I slammed the door and sat in the passenger seat. He got in and drove off.

"So let's hear it 'We weren't doing anything she was just over talking' that won't work I know what" he cut me off

"Stop it Avery. Now" he slammed his hand against the steering wheel

"You know I didn't believe Mom until now" he gripped the steering wheel tighter and just stared out of the road

"One more word out of that mouth of yours and your grounded" I clenched my jaw at him and crossed my arms over my chest and put my seat belt on looking out the window. We never got along, well we did before Mom filed for divorce to Dad and it all went down the hill from there then Mom meet Paul and I hated him right away.

When we got home Dickie's car wasn't there I got out "Thanks for the ride" I said and walked up to my house "No this isn't over" he got out of the car I turned to him "I have homework" I said turning back back to go in the house "Were gonna talk first" he followed me to the door,putting the keys in the door and turning it left it open he closed the behind in the kitchen I put my backpack on the counter and sat in the first stool, he looked at me and loookd at him, he said the first word

"Yes it is true we are together but..we weren't when your mother and were together" I cocked my head to the side

"Do you want me to believe that" he shook his head

"Your unbelievable..." he walked away from me, as he was walking out of the kitchen door I yelled

"It's unbelievable how I grew up with out a father" he stopped and looked at the ground "While your out screwing Olivia were here growing up with out you" he turned to me anger in his eyes.

"ENOUGH AVERY..." he walked back and slammed his hand against the counter, witch caused me to jump a little "ENOUGH" I glared at him. Silence fell over is as we looked away from each other, I am angry at him he is angry at me what else is new. Mom met Paul he actually lives in Jacksonville Florida he goes home every few months then comes back a week later, his so called 'family' lives back in Florida,I knew he cheated on my Mom once or twice or maybe but my Mom never knew but I did Dickie and Lizzie too.

"Where is your mother" he then rested his hands on counter

"She went somewhere"

"Where"

"I don't know"

He got is faustraited face on and scratched his head I smirked I loved it when he got like this I thought this was funny. Turing he like he always does trying to calm down, then stood with is back to me for about 3 minutes then turned to m e "Who did she go with"

"Paul" he eyes got wider

"For how long" I shrugged he just scratched again "Your mother is just a..." I knew what he was going to say "Bitch" he snapped his head at me.

"Watch your mouth" I jumped off the bar stool to go upstairs I was passing him when he grabbed my wrist and made me turn to him, I have to admit it hurt "Let go" I snapped trying to get my hand back he didn't "Your face was red last night" he said and looked at the right side of my cheek, I looked away from him to avoid his eyes. Grabbing my chin he gently brushed his hand over my right cheek, the make up would rub off and it hurt "Owww" I whispered he gasped at what he saw the bruise he then rubbed off more of the make up. "Start explaining" I tried speaking but nothing came out.

"Come on Avery...you can tell me" he cupped his hands under my face, "Mom did it" I whispered he huffed and looked down at the ground "What happen" I was mad because he he never cared before, why should he care now. "Why do you care..." I took my face back and walked past him, as I was walking up the stairs he yelled "Because your my daughter".

Getting tears in my eyes I turned to him and yelled, he was at the foot of the stairs "I don't feel like it..." then the tears came down my cheeks I hated crying in front of people, "I mean I did when I was younger but look" I stuck my hands out "Where are we Dad...were living 30 minutes away from each other Mom is dating your dating" he looked like he could cry right now. "Just go home...back to your happy life of helping other kids" I ran up the stairs and straight into my room slamming the door I leaned on the door, tears came out more a sob escaped my lips,and I sunk down on the ground having my back pressed against the wall.

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, then a knock on the door "Avery I am sorry I really am...please open the door" whipping my tears away I just got up and walked to my bed and laid there when he finally left I heard Dickies car drive in I jumped off my bed ran straight to the door,unlocked it as the door flew open I ran down the stairs to see Dickie and Lizzie. Running to Dickie I hugged him he hugged back "Avery what's wrong" he asked I didn't answer right now all I thought about was having fun tonight.

"Ding dong" I smiled and ran out of my living room to go open the door, unlocking the door I opened it to see Alex she had her backpack on her back she smiled "Okay are you ready to party" I laughed and hugged her tight she hugged back we released from the hug "Okay let's go upstairs and get ready" I let her in she nodded and we both ran up the stairs to my room. It took about 1 hour to get ready to do make up, hair,outfit then make sure it is cute.

I wore a ruffle tank with a beaded strip in the middle, denim shorts, then aqua vans, and a aqua jacket wore a gold jersey tank with, denim shorts, gold sandals, and a gold head band.

**I know yall are gonna hate me but I thought it was good to stop it here...and the reason Elliot doesn't see his kids is because if they are over 12 years old and they don't wanna see there parents they don't have to go. **

**And here are the link to everything! Okay so 1 review half a chapter, 2 reviews the beginning of a chapter, 3 reviews 1 full chapter so please review.**

Out fit to school

.com/untitled/set?id=22577993

Alex

.com/2009_The_Uninvited/2009_the_uninvited_

Kenneth

.com/thumb_

Avery phone

.


	3. SORRY!

**Okay I have no idea why Fanfiction is doing this it screwed up some of my websites and yall saw the beginning of my chapter 3 never meant for that to happen sry guys! So if these websites don't work sry :(**

**So Alex is played by Alex in The Uninvited yall can look her up.**

**Kenneth is played by Booboo Stewart if yall don't know him yall can look him up he plays Seth Clearwater in Eclipse. **

**Again sry :( :)**


	4. Blowing off Steam Means Trouble

"Ding dong" I smiled and ran out of my living room to go open the door, unlocking the door I opened it to see Alex she had her backpack on her back she smiled "Okay are you ready to party" I laughed and hugged her tight she hugged back we released from the hug "Okay let's go upstairs and get ready" I let her in she nodded and we both ran up the stairs to my room. It took about 1 hour to get ready to do make up, hair,outfit then make sure it is cute. I wore a ruffle tank with a beaded strip in the middle, denim shorts, then aqua vans, and a aqua hoodie . Alex wore a gold jersey tank, denim shorts, and gold sandals.

Walking down the stairs, we saw Dickie in the living room watching tv with a bowl of chips, and the remote in his hands I smirked he noticed is and turned his head to us "Yeah" he asked and took a a chip from the bowl and putting it in his mouth and ate it. "Well can you drive us to a party" I gave him a cute smile, smirking he got up from the couch putting the bowl on the coffee table and threw the remote on the couch, walking up to me he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do my chores...for a week" I huffed and sunk my shoulders "Fine" he then put his pointer finger up at me to wait "Ughh more" he laughed "No drugs,alcohol, or sex" I smirked

"Wasn't even thinking about it" he rolled his eyes Alex and I walked out the door, while Dickie went to tell Lizzie Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Dickie is so funny" I looked at her and stopped walking she looked at me "Don't tell me you like him" she smirked and blushed, my jaw dropped "Ewww" I laughed,she chuckled when we got to his car I opened it and said "Get in the car" still laughing at that while shaking my head. She just smiled and got in the back seat, Dickie came out and looked at me "Okay those rules are stinking to you forever got it" I chuckled and nodded "Got it" and got in the back of his car. Dickie asked for the address when Alex told him I noticed the address it was Kyla Pats house.

"This is Kyla party" she laughed at me a little scared "Yes" I glared at her "I hate her" she rolled her eyes, and touched my shoulder "Don't worry she won't do anything" I huffed and leaned against the seat. "Fine" I grumbled then told her "If she tries anything she is only asking for it" pointing my pointer finger at her, she nodded. Kyla Pats my worst enemy since 5th grade and will always be my enemy. Forever. She is also the school slut.

Dickie dropped us off at the STOP sign down the street to meet Kenneth he was leaning against it Dickie let us out gave me 20 bucks, then drove off, you could hear the music from down the street, Kenneth was wearing jeans,graphic t shirt, and black vans. He looked at Alex "Well don't you look 'fancy' " he said and fancy in a funny voice, she got a weird face "Okay you too" I laughed at her then he looked at me, his eyes got big " Wow..." he said I smiled and he smiled back blushing in my cheeks I looked down at my feet.

Alex then said "Okay now let's go to the party before it ends...and so Kenneth won't drool all over our shoes" I chuckled, Kenneth just smiled as we walked up the street to the party "Soo Kenneth how was detention" I asked, sighing he replied "Ohh fun but just glared at me the entire time" we laughed at that "Try having it with " I said Alex looked at me "Why" I rolled my eyes "Because she makes you read the dictionary for fun" both of them chuckled at me "It was not funny" I smiled.

When we got to the house I saw a house with loud music the song Stay The Night by The Millionaires was on, then kids outside of the house dancing, some on the street walking to the party, I saw Kyla at the front of her house greeting people as they came in. I groaned Alex saw along with Kenneth "Ignore her" Kenneth said I nodded "Your here to have a good time and not to think about any thing else" I nodded again. Walking up to the front door Kyla saw me and smiled,she was wearing a black dress, short, and strapless "Great something wicked this way comes" Alex and Kenneth laughed "Well look who it is" she skipped over to us with that ugly grin on her face, I smirked back

"Well don't you look..." I looked at her up and down "Sluty" she frowned and glared at me "Bitch" I walked towards her getting level to level with her then said "At least I'm known for what I do not who I do" she gasped.

**Dickie POV **

As I was watching tv with a bowl of chips on my lap as I was flipping through the channels,the doorbell rang I didn't get up "Lizzie door" I yelled, she came out of the kitchen and glared at me "What are your legs broken" she asked me and walked to the door. She opened the door then I heard her say "Dad..." I then took my eyes off the tv and looked to my right "I need to talk to yall" I heard him say and walk inside looking at me, I put the bowl of chips on the coffee table. Standing up I looked at him in the eye, "Why?" I asked him walking over to him "Tell me the truth!" he demanded Lizzie narrowed his eyes at him "What do you mean" she asked crossing her arms over her chest he looked at her.

"I mean what happen to your sister's face" I looked down at my feet then back at him "I don't know I wasn't there" she said and looked at me, Dad then looked at me "You were there" I huffed and nodded "Yeah" I said he walked to me Lizzie leaned against the wall "What happen...tell me Dickie" I took a long breath "Mom slapped her" I went and sat back down on the couch. Dad looked at the ground and scratched his head, "Why?" he growled at me

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders "Dickie cut the lying" I glared at him and shook my head "I'm not lying" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. It was silent for a while, Lizzie looked at me and sighed. Dad took his jacket off and put it on the love seat he sat down and put his head in his hands "Where is she" he broke the silence, we both looked at him "Who?" he looked at me "Your mother" he snapped at me "She went somewhere with Paul" she replied being calm she never really got mad unless you really got her mad, and that is hard.

"For how long?" "I don't know she didn't say" I snapped he glared at me "Will you two please not fight for five minutes" Lizzie yelled I scuffed and sat back in the couch. "Where is Avery" he asked I looked at him "She went to a friends house" I shrugged my shoulders "What friend I wanna talk to her" I shook my head "Sorry can't give you that" I replied smiling. His face became red and you could tell he was mad. "Dickie tell me where she is I am not going to ask you again" he snapped I frowned "Why so you can make her cry again like you did today" he narrowed his eyes at me "How do you know?" "Because when I got home she ran down stairs and hugged me" his phone went off.

"There is your girlfriend" I smirked he growled and got up walking to the other room Lizzie glared at me, I shrugged my shoulders "What?" I asked she pushed herself off the wall "You know Dickie you don't have to be so rude" getting up from the couch I glared at her "Your on his side" she shook her head "No but I don't get why your mad at him?" she said I took a breath "What you don't remember him not coming home every night, not having dinner with us every night, and don't forget he couldn't be there for christmas twice" I whispered and yelled she looked away from me knowing that everything I said was true, she then looked at me. "Your right but you don't have to hate him" she ran up stairs and slammed her door to her room.

Dad walked back in here putting his phone in his pocket , he looked at me "Okay Dickie tell me" he grabbed his jacket from the love seat "Where is she?" he asked I narrowed my eyes at him "I'm not telling you".

**Avery's POV **

Alex and I were dancing while Rude Boy by Rihanna was playing, Kenneth came up to us with cups of drinks "Here" he handed me a cup then Alex. Taking a sip it was punch with alcohol _Only one _I thought and took another sip it tasted really good, Alex smiled at me "Okay easy there Avery" I chuckled at her. We heard someone scream, the music stopped the crowd became still it came from upstairs, I ran through the crowd "AVERY" I heard Kenneth yell after me, running up the stairs I heard another scream to the left.

Running to the top of the stairs I turned and ran into the first room nothing running down the hall to the other one to see Kyla on the floor bleeding from her thighs, her lip was a busted, "Kyla" I said to her and knelt down to her feeling her pulse on her neck it was slow. Getting my phone out of my pocket I dialed 911 "911 what's your" I screamed into the phone "I need a ambulance" Alex and Kenneth ran up here Alex covered her mouth "What is your address" she asked I told her Kyla's address.

The ambulance came minutes later Kyla grabbed onto me and didn't let go, most of the kids ran out of the house but Kyla wouldn't let go she hated me but right now she was terrified. As the paramedic was checking her out she held my hand, then I heard a voice that scared the crap out of me

"Detective John Munch this is my partner Tutuola SVU " it was Uncle Munch's voice it was a few feet away from me "The victim is in the next room" I hear heavy footsteps then "Avery" I look up to see them in shock "Hi" I said in shock also.

**Uh oh what is going to happen when Elliot comes! Anyway my new chappter for Keep Holding on is in 3 days :)**

Avery's Party outfit

.com/untitled/set?id=22718917

Alex's party outfit

.com/untitled/set?id=20291154


	5. Fathers and Lying

**Avery's POV**

Sitting in the hospital room with Kyla in her room was weird she was silent but you could tell in her eyes she was terrified, she wanted me to ride with her to the hospital and while the doctor checked her out she held my hand so tight it went numb and red. While I was sitting next to her bed she was curled up on the right side looking at the wall she had her back to me with the IV in her arm, and bruises on her thighs. Uncle Munch and Fin called my Dad to tell him I was there at the party they were outside of the room.

Kyla turned to me looking at me she looked scared,she had a ton of bruises on her arms,and face. Looking at her she then said "Avery" she mumbled I put my legs up on the chair "Yes" I asked her she took a long breath looking down at her feet then looking up at me. "I wanna thank you for being here for me" she said shyly to me I sighed and nodded "Your welcome" she looked me in the eye staring at me for a while then stopped eye contact with me brushed her hand through her hair, then looked back at me "And I am sorry for giving you hell all those years" my eyes got a little big.

"You are?' I asked her she nodded slowly, I then knew I had to say sorry "Me too" she smiled lightly "Okay I'm willing to stop this whole fight if" she was cut off by the door opening to see Uncle Munch in the doorway "Avery can you come out here?" he asked I nodded and got up from the chair while I was walking past her I past her she grabbed my hand "Don't leave me" she begged me I sighed "I'll be right back" she slowly let go of my hand. Turning back to the door Uncle Munch stepped aside as I was walking out the door I then heard... "AVERY STABLER" my Fathers yelling voice I stopped in my tracks and stood there just for a few seconds then turning to my right where I heard his voice I saw his PISSED look on his face, and who does he have behind him Olivia.

He was walking down the hall of the hospital everyone was looking at him, he was a few feet away from me along with Olivia when he got to me I clenched my jaw at him he said the first word "So your so called 'friend' was a party?" he asked me I looked at him confused "What friend?" I asked him back "The one Dickie told me you were at" I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair looking at the wall to my right "He lied" I muttered under my breath "What was that?" he asked me I glared back at him. "Nothing" I snapped at him he glared at me, my phone rang I got it out of my pocket I didn't even have time to check the ID when Dad grabbed it from my hands.

"Hey" I yelled he looked at the screen and hit the talk button he brought it to his ear "I'm bringing her home right now Dickie" I could her Dickie's voice through the phone "Where is Avery?" he asked "I will tell you when I bring her home" he hung up with that as his last word. Narrowing my eyes at him he then said "If looks could kill" I scuffed and grabbed from his hands turning to walk back in the Kyla's room. She was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling she saw me and looked up "Hey Kyla I have to go but I promise I will be back tomorrow" I told her she sighed and nodded "Okay...that is fine" I nodded and walked over to the seat grabbing my jacket. Walking back to the door she then said "Thank you again Avery" I turned and nodded I waved goodbye to her.

As we were going down the elevator we as in Olivia, Dad, and I. As I leaned against the elevator wall, Dad's phone rang he got it answered it he grabbed it from his pockets and brought to his ear saying "Stabler" after a few seconds he said into the phone "Lizzie she is fine" I rolled my eyes at her she always got worried when something happens. Lizzie didn't know about how I went to the party she thought I went to friends house Dickie lied for me. "Alright bye" he slammed the phone shut then looking at me. The elevator doors opened "You lied to your sister'' he asked I smirked and said "And to you" pushing my self of the wall walking out of the elevator.

I heard Dad and Olivia step out behind me Olivia said "El calm down" I rolled my eyes and took my jacket and put it on. This car ride should be interesting...or not. I almost fell asleep driving home because of the silence it was quiet the whole time I hated the fact that Olivia was was by me and I thought of Dad sleeping with her witch made me want to gag. When I got home he parked the car in the driveway and I ran out and ran in the back of the house into the back door.

Dickie was in the kitchen and I didn't see Lizzie he looked up at me "Where is Dad?" he asked "Getting out of the car and guess who is with him" I smirked at him his eyes got huge and he ran out of the kitchen into the living room I followed him in there to see, Lizzie was at the door letting Dad and Olivia in. "Crap" I whispered. Dad looked at me glaring at me I ran up the stairs to my room, I closed me door and walked to my bathroom turning my shower on as I was turning to walk out of my bathroom I heard my bedroom door slam shut. Walking out I saw Dad looking under my bed he looked up at me "Get your suitcase" he demanded crossing my arms over my chest I leaned on my left leg "Why?" I asked, he walked to me " Because I said so" he replied I glared up at him "No" he looked down at me.

"Breath on me" he demanded glared at me I just walked away he grabbed my wrist making me turn to him "You breath smells like alcohol" I looked away from him "Get your bags... now" he demanded shaking my head he walked over to my closet and opened it getting my suitcase throwing on my bed. "Pack" he walked to my door "Why?" I asked him he growled and turned to me "Because your staying with me" my eyes grew huge and I shook my head "No... you can't make me" I yelled at him he nodded "Yeah I can... I am your father" he yelled back. He was silent and didn't move "Pack" I shook my head glared at him.

"I'll pack for you" he walked over to my drawer and got my clothes and put them in my suitcase he zipped it up and walked over to me and put the suitcase at my feet "Let's go" he said I didn't move he walked in my bathroom and turned my shower off. Walking back in here he stood in front of me "Let's go" he demanded I just stood there and shook my head. "No I am staying here with Dickie and Lizzie" I yelled at him looking over at him he grabbed my bag and walked out of my room I followed him.

"You can't make me leave" I said to him he just walked down the stairs, Dickie ran up to me when I was in front of the living room, turning to him I saw Lizzie sitting on the couch "He can't take me can he" he huffed "I'll call Mom just spend the night tonight there tonight you'll be out of there by tomorrow" I raised my eyebrows "Great... now I get to stay in an apartment with the two of them" I whispered he hugged me "Just go I will pick you up after school" as he pulled away I growled "You better" .

Dad came back in and I just glared at him. Tonight was going to be a fight fest.. how wonderful.

**Okay guys I am sorry for the shortness but my Aunt isn't doing good... so I will update the chapter next week. Please pray for her. She really needs it. **

**And if you like it review please! :)) love yall sooooo much!**

**Ohh and I am soryy my name is Haiden I just forgot since name on FanFiction is Kylie thought it would be cute sooo luv yall!**


End file.
